Myōjō Kizoku
| english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Myōjō Kizoku (明星食品貴族, lit translated to "Myōjō Kizoku") is the former ruler of Euphoria, being it's 100th Emperor, and a member of the Shin'en, specifically the Ichikage Kyūken. He's a haughty and arrogant ruler who wishes to rule over others using fear. His disciple is Byakko Kururugi and one the main antagonists of the storyline Bleach (Mugenjin-sama). Appearence Myōjō is well-known to have a handsome appearence, similar to that of normal "Prince Charming". He uses this to his advantage to get what he wants from others, which sometimes works in his favor. He's described to be as handsome as Kaname Utsugi, who's described to be very handsome in his own right. Personality He's a very calm person, who usually sits and read his book. He reveals that he doesn't like fighting, and prefers that his comrades get along with each other. Most of the time, he is indifferent towards his allies, and he rarely shows any emotion. But there are different times where his true personality will surface from time-to-time. He's shown to be very haughty and arrogant, looking down on others who are less powerful than him or aren't in the same ranking or seat of power as him. This unique trait has been passed down to his student, Byakko Kururugi. He has a habit of using others for his own personal gain. He uses his socialible, likable, and often easy going persona in order to accomplish this feat. The only time this doesn't work is when he's in the presence of the other Ichikage Kyūken, in which he acts cynical, demented and cruel. While he is righteous and noble by nature (as stated by his student, who is one of the unfortunate victims of his facade of a personality), he is more than willing to do acts that go against his morality; this is due to his belief that he must commit evil to destroy the greater evil. This is shown to be true to an extent as he's willing to sacrifice one of his own subordinates in order to destroy the opposing enemy, who's considered to be "evil" in the eyes of the Shin'en. This also dates back to his days during his rule, when he would send in waves of soldiers with regard for their safety in order to destroy the "evil" side that was threatening his kingdom of Euphoria. While he has his facade nature working for him, he has a habit of accepting responsibility for actions which he has no fault in. This may be his tragic flaw. He seems to have an average amount of concern for innocent lives, while he does oppose the concept of terrorism, he does not (or at least not openly) display a great amount of remorse for the collateral of his endeavors. Overall, he's a misled ruler who seeks only to further his goals by any means, even willing to use those around him, something that Kaname Utsugi admired about him. Background Not much about his background is known, but he's the former ruler of the Kingdom of Euphoria. The kingdom is known to have much peaceful times and when it went to war, it's always victorious over his enemies. The Kingdom was always happy under the rule of the 99th emperor, Myōjō Kizoku's father. The boy lived a luxurious and aristocratic life. He was always on top, being an exceptional genius. When he was 15 years of age, his father was killed by an assassin from another country, saying that the king held too much power. Weeping and mourning his loss, he assumed command of the army and attacked the neighboring country, wiping them out and annexing them as their own country making it bigger than before. T.B.D. Powers & Abilities Fullbring Storyline Bleach (Mugenjin-sama) Trivia * He's based off of Lelouch Vi Britannia from the anime/manga series Code Geass. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fanon Character Category:Fullbringer